Captain America uniform
The Captain America uniform is a protective suit that Steve Rogers wears in battle. History ''Captain America: The First Avenger ''To be added ''The Avengers ''To be added ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier ''To be added ''Avengers: Age of Ultron ''To be added ''Captain America: Civil War ''To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame ''To be added Designs *In Captain America: The First Avenger, Steve Rogers wore three different uniforms. His first uniform is the classic uniform for the USO, the second was the USO uniform accompanied by a brown leather jacket and war pants, that uniform resembled the Ultimate uniform from the 1940's, his third uniform is a mix of his Classic and Ultimate uniforms from the comics, Steve came up with the uniform's designs, which were implemented by Howard Stark. The uniform was made from carbon polymer, it offered a medium level of resistance to bullets and knives and allowed his shield to be hooked onto the back. *In The Avengers, Steve wears a newly constructed super suit that has a strong resemblance to the traditional Earth 616 uniform of Captain America in the comics as well as the USO uniform featured in Captain America: The First Avenger. The super suit is constructed of a nomex and kevlar fiber and offers a medium level of resistance to force impacts. The suit also allows Steve to be much more agile and flexible in combat since it's less armored weight. The uniform was designed by Phil Coulson. *In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, debuted the next stage of Captain America's uniform as it is modified once again as a stealth outfit for secret missions. The suit known as the "S.H.I.E.L.D. Strike Stealth suit" is a new "stealth" suit - a navy blue, utilitarian-looking suit that moves fluidly, and allows for his shield to be attached to the back with a small magnetic alloy. The suit would have texture and look more real world with a Kevlar-based ballistic component that would protect Captain America but at the same time function like a military black-ops uniform. The uniform also has comm-link. Steve later breaks into the Smithsonian and steals a variation of his Original World War II uniform. *In Avengers: Age of Ultron, features Steve's new uniform in the film. It appears to be a colorized version of his Shield Strike Stealth suit only looking more like the traditional Red, White and Blue associated with Captain America. Presumably Tony Stark designed the uniform. A new modification was made in the combat gloves that allow the shield to return to Steve in battle. The uniform protected Steve from both Ultron's concussion blasts and Iron Man's repulsors. *In Captain America: Civil War, features a modified version of his uniform from Avengers: Age of Ultron with a few alteration to the suit. There were subtle changes in Captain America's uniform - color was one and subtle changes to all the details and cut. It became a combination of the stealth suits from the Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Avengers: Age of Ultron suits. Sometime before the Clash of the Avengers, he removed the Avengers logo from the shoulders. *In Avengers: Infinity War, following the Avengers Civil War, Steve has removed the star from the center of his uniform and disposed of his helmet. Eventually, the entire suit was dirtied into a slightly darker color with more rips around the center, exposing the chainmail/linked scales underneath the uniform. *In Avengers: Endgame, Steve is shown wearing his S.H.I.E.L.D. Strike Stealth suit from Captain America: The Winter Soldier and his first Avengers suit in The Avengers. Steve then used a much newer uniform that resembled his last one, which had the chain mail/linked scales on it. But the scales were now exposed, unlike the last one, where they were hidden under the outfit. He later used it during the attack on the Avengers Facility, and their final battle against Thanos and his army. Capabilities *'Kevlar:' In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, S.H.I.E.L.D. designed a new suit, that prevent gunshots wounds to the user. *'Advanced Durability:' In Avengers: Age of Ultron, Tony Stark designed a new suit, that grants the user protection from force impacts; as it can withstand both Ultron's concussion blasts and the Iron Man armor's repulsors respectively. Former functions *'Identity concealment:' During World War II, Steve wore a blue helmet to conceal his identity from his enemies. After awakening in the 21st century, despite the fact that the public is aware of his identity; Steve still continue to wear a blue mask in his duties as Captain America, but he later abandoned it in favor of a blue helmet. However, following the Avengers Civil War; Steve has abandoned the helmet. *'Carbon Polymer weave:' During World War II, Howard Stark made a carbon polymer weave suit; that prevent gunshots and knives wounds, to the user and is also flame-resistant. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (8 films) **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (First appearance) **''The Avengers'' **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' **''Captain America: Civil War'' **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (Cameo only) **''Avengers: Infinity War'' **''Avengers: Endgame'' Gallery ''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Captain-America-Trio.jpg|Concept art of Captain America's uniform from The First Avenger, The Avengers and The Winter Soldier. Uniform-compare.jpg CaptainAmerica_uniform_evolution.jpeg|Captain America's evolutionary uniforms in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' USSO Preformer.jpg CapWar_Bonds.jpg Capposter.jpg CaptainSteve.jpg Srogerspcarter.jpg CTFA.jpg 16501308339605-16.jpg Fb04442r.jpg Picture4.png Cap and HowlingCommandos.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger-Photo-HD-09.jpg Captain America 01.jpg Captain America 02.jpg Captain America First Avenger.jpg Captainamerica newtvspottrailertsr.jpg CaptainAmerica tfa.jpg 20110323_chris_evans.jpg FB-10214R.jpg 1897868-20captainamerica.jpg Rogers_Bucky.jpg Capcycle2.jpg Cap cycle.png Captainamericaew.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger 56.jpg Catfa_50.jpg Catfa54.jpg Captain_america_RedSkull.jpg Catfa55.jpg Captain-America-Kidnapped.jpg Catfa56.jpg C005.jpg Captain America 03.jpg Capskullfight.jpg captain-america.jpg Catfa60.jpg Newcapamericapics2.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art WWII_CaptainAmerica.jpg CA_1280x1024_04.jpg CA_1280x1024_05.jpg Ca1280x1024stevee.jpg Shielded_Cap.png CA_TFA_teaser1.jpg CA_Promo.jpg 121wdh.jpg 595561048.jpg Promoddm.jpg CA_TFA_shield1.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger.jpg Captain America Chris Evans.jpg Captain_America_promoart.jpg Capam2.jpg Capam3.jpg Capam4.jpg Capam5.jpg Captain_america-TFApromotional.png $(KGrHqQOKjYE2Mpb2fWNBNrNr)o8g!~~_3.jpg Captainamerica.jpg Capconcept2.jpg Cap_TFAconceptart.png Capconcept3.jpg Capconcept5.jpg Capconcept4.jpg Capconcept1.jpg CaptainAmerica_art.jpg Captain_America_Concept_Art_01a.jpg Captain_America_Concept_Art_02a.jpg Captain_America_Concept_Art_03a.jpg Captain_america_ww_iialternatesuit.jpg Captain_America-classic_suit.jpg WWII_Captain_America_Portrait_Art.png Captain_America-WWII-AvengersAllianceart.png Captain_America_Portrait_Art.png CaptainAmerica_Avengers.jpg Cap Skull.png Joe simon cap.jpg Captain_America_promo art.jpg Captain America_TFA.jpg captain-america-the-first-avenger-mondo-poster-4.jpg captain-america-the-first-avenger-mondo-poster.jpg captain-america-the-first-avenger-mondo-poster-1.jpg captain-america-super-soldier-artwork.jpg Captain_America-vs_hydra.jpeg Capt-sdcc1-0070e.jpg Capt-sdcc2-5a0f7.jpg Capt-sdcc3-61e92.jpg WWII-Cap_artwork.jpg ''The Avengers'' Cap's_thawedout.jpg 0065.jpg Capslockerroom.jpg Steve new uniform display.jpg gisvb.jpg Captain_America_Avengers4a.jpg CapGermany.png 6093981720_a0e063cf87.jpg the-avengers-os-vingadores-fotos-do-set-captain-america-vs-loki-03.jpg Cap-vs-Loki.jpg Tumblrm0l35vfodp1r95a5g.jpg Iron Man and Captain America.jpg A Loki 03.jpg Capswan.gif Thor attacks Cap.jpg Thor attacks Cap 01.jpg Thor, Iron Man and Captain America.jpg Captain Rogers The Avengers.jpg capmeeting.PNG Captain America The Avengers.jpg Captain America The Avengers-01.jpg GadsahAHD.jpg Fdgvagjvfwaqgf.jpg mavengersfilmstillsgh09.jpg Image3qw.jpg Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.jpg Rogers, Stark and Fury.jpg mavengersfilmstillsgh11.jpg Avengers_Rogers3.png Avengers_Rogers4.png Team2_avengers.jpg Avengerstrio.jpg Cap_shield_throw.gif CaptainAmericaBlackWidow1-Avengers.png The_Avengers_NY.png Capcommand avengers.gif Capamericafalling-1-.jpg 2trd4gvbd.jpg Captain-America-the-avengers-500.jpg Captain America The Avengers-02.jpg Avengers 09 Cap.jpg Picture13.jpg Picture14.jpg ertywry5uwer45.jpg dhfdhwhds.jpg Thor and Captain America.jpg dbfdbfhfhgf.jpg Thor and Captain America 01.jpg 10636186.jpg Avengerstvspotcap.png Captain America The Avengers 01.jpg Avengers-alternate-opening.jpg Team_assemble.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Collantotte-heroes-captainamerica.png TheAvengers_Captain_America1.jpg TheAvengers_Captain_America3.jpg CaptainAmerica_TheAvengers.png TheAvengers_CaptainAmerica2.jpg Captain_America1_Avengers.png AvengersCappromo.jpg Avengers Steve Rogers.jpg CaptainAmerica_The_Avengers_concept_art_piece.jpg Captain America Avenger.jpg Captain_America_promocard.jpg Avenger CaptainAmerica.jpg TheAvengers-Captain_A.png Rogers_TheAvengers.png CaptainAvengers.jpg tumblr_mogsvgHmqa1qg4blro7_1280.png.jpg Tumblr mog5zjoV1Y1ryy772o1 r1 500.png AvengerssolopromoCaptain_America.png The Avengers Steve Rogers Poster.jpg CaptainAmerica_Hawkeyeavengers.jpg Cap-Hulk_poster.jpg Avs1203142.jpg The Avengers - Steve Rogers promotional poster.png Avengers_Japanese-Captain_America.jpg Avengers_Japanese-Captain_America.JPG Avengers_cap.jpg Cap and Thor Avenge.jpg Avenger_Captain_America.jpg Captain SteveRogers America.png SSapp_Capt_America.jpg Captain_steve_America.jpg Captain-America-the-avengers-wallpaper.jpg Captain America 2012.jpg CapAvengers-1.jpg Avengers_CaptainAmerica_promoart.jpg Captain_America-Avengers-AvengersAllianceart.png Captainamerica_avengers_promoart.jpg SJPA_Captain_America_5.png SJPA_Captain_America_4.png Captain America_A1.jpg Captain America_A2.jpg SJPA_Captain_America_6.png Captain America_A3.jpg SJPA_Captain_America_7.png Captain America_A4.jpg SJPA_Captain_America_8.png AVENGERS_CaptainAmerica_mondo1.jpg Marvel's The Avengers blu-ray phase 1 cover-art Matt Ferguson.jpg avengers_background_1.jpg CaptainAmerica_Avenger1.png Cap AVENGERS promo.png CAPTAIN AMERICA PROMO 2.jpg CAP STEVE ROGERS AVENGER.png capnew1.jpg Foto0233 (1).jpg AVCTw.png kgrhqfoue9diwn1wbpqdrhy.jpg Avengerscap.jpg Cap_Avengers_RM.jpg 423maxg.jpg TheAvengers Steve Rogers-file.jpg Coulson Cap collection2.jpg Coulson Capcollection1.jpg MarvelHeroes_ModelSheet_CaptainAmerica_Avengers.jpg CaptainAmerica_Meinerding.jpg Icon_Captain_America.png TheAvengers-attackunitdelta.jpg IconicLeadership.jpg cap3.jpg cap5.jpg Chris_evans_captainamerica-avengers.jpg 0816chrisevanscaptainam.jpg avengers-chris-hemsworth-chris-evans-set-photo-01-600x464.jpg AvengersNYCity2.jpg avengers-nyc5.jpg AvengersBTS CaptainAmerica.png Avengebanner0005layer2.png AvengersBTSCapsteam.png Avengercap9.jpg ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Cap and Widow CAP2.jpg Cap TWS-2.png Cap TWS-3.png CaptainAmerica-stealth.jpg Cap CAP2.jpg Cap-stealth-strike-attack.jpg Cap-batroc.jpg TWS on Set III.jpg CaptAmericaNewUniform-TWS.jpg Commander-Rogers06.jpg Widow and Cap TWS-1.png SteveFury.jpg Furycapset.jpg Fury TWS-2.png Cap-Commandos.jpg Pierce and Cap.jpg Commander rogers.jpg PierceRogers-CATWS.png Cap TWS-1.jpg Cap-elevator.jpg TriskelionElevator.jpg Cap-assult.jpg CapTWS.jpg Captainamericarideson.jpg Cap-quinjetshowdown.jpg Capmaria.png CapWWIIsuit.jpeg Cap TWS-4.png Cap TWS-5.png Falcon-cap.jpg Cap falcon.jpg Captain America WS.jpg Capleaps.jpg Cap TWS-6.png Falcon-cap-duo.jpg Rogers-Barnes-faceoff.jpg WS_cap.jpg Buckyfightssteve.jpg Catws-CEtitlecard.jpg Cap_America_S.H.I.E.L.D.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art CaptainAmerica_TWS-textlessposter.jpg CaptainRogers-TWSposter.jpg Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier-capitalcoseup.jpg Captain-America-The-Winter-Soldier-CaptainRogers_capital.jpg Capt2-Rogers.jpg Captain_America_the_winter_soldier-textlessposterart.jpg The Winter Soldier poster textless.jpg Cap-TWS-International-textless.jpg Cptainamerica_maskedpromoart-strike.png Captain-Steve-Rogers-CATWS_textless.jpg CapIMAX-textless_art.jpg Captain America The Winter Soldier Teaser poster 2.jpg Captain_Rogers_poster.jpg TWS_Captain_America_Poster.jpg CaptainAmerica_TWS-poster.jpg CaptainAmerica_The_Winter_Solider2.jpg CA TWS SR Poster.jpg Red_Captain_CATWSart.jpg CATWS IMAX Poster.jpg Cap poster textless.jpg CaptainAmerica_TheWinterSoldier-banner.jpg CaptainAmerica_TWS-textless.jpg CATWSbanner.jpg Cap-WinterSoldier-banner.jpg CATWS mural.png CaptainAmerica-TWS-protrait.png Captain-Steve-Rogers-protrait.png Captain_America_Chris_Evans-Steve_Rogers_Marvel.jpg Cap2suit.jpg Cptainamerca847584.jpg Cap-art_CATWSpromo.png Cap-TWS-promo2.png Captain_America_TWS-flying_air_kick.png Cap's_harley.png Cap-icon.png Captain America 02.png Captain America 03.png Captain America 04.png Captain America 05.png CA_TWS-textless_EMPIRE.jpg Captainwidowpromo.jpg CaptainAmerica_skype.jpg Cap01_TWS.jpg Commander_Rogers-CATWS.jpg Captain_walking-tall.jpg CaptainAmerica-stealthsuit.jpg CaptainAmericapromo-renderhelmet.png CaptainRogers-CATWS.jpg Captain_Steve_Rogers-AvengersAllainceart.png Captain_America_Portrait_Art-TWS.png Captain-america-2-winter-soldier-blu-ray-cover-art-matt-ferguson-use.jpg Captain America Winter Soldier_Shield_suit.jpg CaptainAmerica-Goldenage-outfit-TWS.png Golden_Age_Captain_America.jpg Captain_America-TWS-WM.jpg Golden_Age_Uniform_-_Concept.jpg CaptainAmerica_Bucky-WinterSolider.jpg Blackops entry concept art-TWS-captain America.jpg Captain America The Winter Soldier shield bashing concept art.jpg Helicarrier Hangar Concept Art.jpg Capvsbucky.png Cap_WS.jpg Captain America and Falcon Concept Art.jpg Captain America Battle Concept Art.jpg Captain America Museum Concept Art.jpg Conceptart-Rogers-vs.-Bucky.jpg Conceptart-Capfalls.jpg Conceptart-Cap-vs.-Strike agents.jpg Concept art- Rogers drowning.jpg Concept art- Cap-Quinjet faceoff.jpg Cap-howlingCommandos1.jpg Cap-howlingCommandos2.jpg Cap-howlingCommandos3.jpg Tumblr_mldm6w2daK1qeenqto3_500.png Tumblr_mldm6w2daK1qeenqto2_500.png Tumblr_mldm6w2daK1qeenqto5_500.png Captain America Sheild Blue and White.jpg TWS_on_Set_IV.jpg TWS_on_Set_V.jpg TWS_on_Set_II.jpg Captain America New Suit.jpg CATWS Cap Render.png CATWS Shield Throw Render.png ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Empire_AOU_Stills_01.jpg Empire_AOU_Stills_03.jpg Thor and Cap AOU.jpg AoU Cap Thor.jpg Cap_Thor_avengers-desruction.jpg Cap-Iron_Man-Thor_Avengers_Age_of_Ultron.jpg Captain-Steve-America-Rogers_AOU.jpg Cap_Rogers-Banner-Stark.jpg Cap_Widow-shieldcarrier.jpg Quiksilver_Cap_Black_Widow.png A-team_reflection.jpg Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_05.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_02.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_14.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_20.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_32.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_35.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_41.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_42.png Avengers Age of Ultron 48.png Steve Rogers Ultron Sentinel 1.jpg Steve Rogers Ultron Sentinel 2 .jpg Avengers Age of Ultron 94.png Avengers Age of Ultron 97.png Avengers Age of Ultron 88.png Avengers Age of Ultron 89.png Avengers Age of Ultron 86.png Avengers Age of Ultron 84.png Avengers Age of Ultron 83.png Avengers Age of Ultron 133.png Avengers Age of Ultron 82.png Avengers Age of Ultron 78.png Avengers Age of Ultron 118.png Avengers Age of Ultron 114.png Avengers Age of Ultron 115.png Avengers Age of Ultron 127 .png Avengers Age of Ultron 112.png Avengers Age of Ultron 180.JPG Avengers Age of Ultron 158.jpg Avengers-2-trailer-gif-Cap_Ultron.gif Cap Thor and Tony AOU.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Captain_new.jpg CaptainAmerica-001-AvengersAOU.png CaptainAmerica-AOU-promo-assemble.jpg CaptainAmerica-AOU-1Leader.png AoU_Captain_America_2shield-guard.png Captain_America_Chris_Evans.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_Captain_America_Portrait_Art.png Steve_Rogers_Avenger-noble_and_true.jpg Steve_Cap_Back.jpg Rrr_2.jpg Cap_AOUConcept.jpg Avengers-age-of-ultron-team-textless.jpg Avengers-Cap-Aoupromo.jpg Aou_capshield_actiontoss.jpg Patriot_CaptainAmerica.png Skype_CaptainAmerica_Age_Of_Ultron.jpg Captain_America-comic_comparison.jpg Captain_America_capcycle_banner_AvengersAOU.jpg Uniform-compare.jpg CaptainAmerica_uniform_evolution.jpeg Captain America Fathead.png AOU_Battle_Concept_Art.png Avengers_age_of_ultron_artw-Captain_america_Iron_Man.jpg File:Civil_War_Mind_and_Heart_Promo.png Avengers-AgeofUltron-Captain_America.jpg Avengers_concept-art-Cap_quicksilver-Ultrons.jpeg Avengers-age-of-ultron-blu-ray-cover-art-matt-ferguson-use.jpg Cap_Avengers2.jpg Cap-The_AvengersAOU.jpg CA Aou Set behind.jpg CA Aou Set with up close camera.jpg Captain America AoU On Set Side View.png BTS-J_Whedon_C_Evans.png Entertainment Weekly First Look.jpg Empire_AOU_01.jpg EW_AOU_04.jpg Capt America Stand-in.jpg Chris_&_Chris_with_Robert_on_set.jpeg AvengersonsetofAOU.jpg The Avengers AoU Promo.png Icon_Captain_America_AoU.png ''Captain America: Civil War'' Civil War Stills 03.jpg Captain-america-civil-war-evans 0.jpg Cap-cw_cacw.jpg Black-panther-looks-ready-to-pounce-in-new-photos-from-captain-america-civil-war-enter-736908.jpg Captain America.gif House_diveded-Stark_Rogers.jpg Civil War Empire 03.jpg QuinjetCap.jpg Captain America Civil War EW Still 02.jpg Captain America Civil War 100.png Pym_Disc_Captain_America_Civil_War.jpg Pym_Disc_3_Captain_America_Civil_War.jpg Division_Cap-vs-Iron_Man.jpg Cap-IM-Bucky.gif Clash_IronCap.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Captain_america_civil_war_cap_icon.png CaptainAmerica_freedom-fighterCW.png Captain_steve-America_Rogers.png CaptainAmericNoMask CACW.jpg Civil War Full Body 07.png Civil War Cap Promo.jpg CaptainAmerica_Cw_TeamCap_Blue_textless.jpg Textless Character CW Poster 009.jpg Teamcap1.jpg Captain America Civil War teaser 1 promotional poster.jpg Textless Civil War Poster.jpg Textless Civil War Final Poster.jpg Textless Civil War Poster Iron Man's Mask.jpg Civil_War-Cap-v-Iron_RedBlue_banner.jpg CaptainAmerica CW-poster1.jpg Cap Civil War Textless Poster.jpg CaptainAmerica CW-poster2.jpg Textless Iron Man Civil War Poster.jpg Civil_War_CapVsIronMan.jpg Cap_v_IronMan.jpg Patriot vs Armor.jpg CA_Civil_War_INTL_Poster_Wide_Textless.jpg CACW Steve Textless Poster.jpg Captain America Civil War TeamCap Poster 01.jpg Civil War IMAX Poster.jpg IMAX Civil War Textless Poster.jpg Concept-art Captain America-vs IronMan-CivilWar.jpg Civil War Promo 02.jpg TeamCap-teamRosters.jpg Avengers divided.png Civil War Promo 03.jpg Team_clash_textless.png CivilWar-battleground.jpg Tfcwartetless.jpg Airport_avengers-battle.png Captain_America_Civil_War_Art.jpg Captain America Civil War - EW Promo Textless Full.jpg Captain-America-Civil-War-Promo-Art-costume-first-look.jpg Captain America cw.png CivilWarSteveConceptart.jpg Tumblr nyqoquYDql1qhmu4uo1 1280.jpg Entertainment Weekly Civil War 1.jpg Black Panther vs Captain America vibranium strike.jpg CW promo Cap v Shellhead.jpg CW promo Iron Man vs Captain America.jpg Choose_a_Side_Civil_War-Cap-v-Ironman.jpg Upload-33fe4c50-a2a7-11e5-a476-933f09f11847.jpg Empire Civil War cover.jpg Alternate coverart-Civil War.jpeg Captain America Civil War Promo 13.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo 16.jpg Battlefield drawn-Civil War.png Civil War- Avengers Disassembled.jpg CivilWarSteveConceptart2.jpg Cap1ca.jpg CapCA2.jpg Captain-america-comic-cover.jpg Captain America- Civil War - Captain America vs Giant-Man - August 24 2016 - 1.jpg Captain America- Civil War - Captain America vs Giant-Man - August 24 2016 - 2.jpg Cap_portrait1.jpg Captain_America_CW.png Captain_america_civil_war_Avengers_Alliance2.png TeamCaptainAmerica-rosters.jpg Captain America Civil War - Cap vs Iron Man Concept Art.jpg Captain America Civil War Promo Art.jpg TeamCap.jpg Captain America Civil War-faceoff.jpg Captain_America_Civil_War_Airport_Concept_Art_(1).JPG Captain_America_Civil_War_Airport_Concept_Art_(2).JPG Captain_America_Civil_War_Airport_Concept_Art_(3).JPG Captain_America_Civil_War_Airport_Concept_Art_(4).JPG Captain_America_Civil_War_Iron_Man_vs_Captain_America_Concept_Art.JPG CivilWar_outbreak_poster.jpeg Avengers_unfolded.jpg Ant-Man_haweye-cap-panther_conceptart.jpeg Captain_America_Civil_War_by_Paolo_Rivera.jpg Mondo_Captain_America_Civil_War_poster.jpg Cap-and-friendsBTS_CivilWar.png Battle_Cap.jpg ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Steve_Nomad-AIW.png Cap_returns.png Rogers_Banner.jpg Rhody_Rogers_and_Romanoff.jpg TVspot-13.png TVspot-8.png AW_51_Trailer_pic.png War_in_Wakanda_Cap-Widow-Bucky-Panther.jpg Rogers_final_Stand_as_Nomad.jpg Avengers_Full_Charge_Infinity_War.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Captain_America_Steve_Rogers_Infinity_War_Avenger.jpeg Rogers_InfinityWar_Cap.png Avengers_Infinity_War_Cap_Rogers.png Captain_America_Rogers_render_InfinityWar.png Infinity_War_Character_Poster_02.jpg Captain_Nomad-Rogers_poster_Avengers_Infinity_War.jpg Avengers Infinity War artwork.jpg Avengers Infinity War artwork 2.jpg Avengers_unite-1.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_textless_poster_art.jpg Avenge_Guard.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_poster_art.jpeg Avengers_Infinitywar-Teamup.jpg Thanos-Avengers_Guardians_InfinityWar.jpeg Avengers_standee-InfinityWar_promo.jpeg TheAvengers_Infinity_Guardians_and_Thanos.jpeg Characters_Infinity.jpg Fandango_Avengers_Infinity_War_mini_poster_team_4.jpg Captain_America_Marvel_10th_Anniversary_Special_Poster_More_than_A_Shield.jpeg AIW Banner.jpg Avengers_Infinity_War_artwork_5.jpg Cap-Widow-Bucky-Panther_VisionScarlet.jpg InfinityWar_character_roster.jpg Nomad_Steve_Rogers-Cap_Infinity_War_Bio.png Infinity_stones_characters.jpg The_six_Infinity_Gems_promo_.jpeg International_Avengers_Infinity_War_poster_.jpg Avengers_Guardians-Assemble.jpeg Road_to_Infinity_Avengers.jpg BTS-Nomad_Steve_Rogers.jpg AIW EW Cover 14.jpg ''Avengers: Endgame'' Cap vs. Cap.png Thor, Cap and Tony.png Captain America Endgame 01.png Captain America with Mjölnir.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Avengers Endgame-Steve Rogers Captain America poster.jpg Captain America Avengers Endgame promo art 1.jpg Steve-Rogers endgame.jpg Category:Captain America culture Category:Avengers culture Category:Costumes Category:Earth-199999